Legacy Part I: Water Champion
This is the first book in Legacy. The author is tired. Wirtten by X Yman (EX WYMAN). DO NOT USE! Chapter 1 Odie Montauk: Lightning and Water Have A Great Big Fight Hi. I'm Odie Jackson. I am the grandson of some Greek gods. My dad is Percy Jackson and my mom is Annabeth Chase. If you don't know their story, go ask my little brother, Orion Jackson. He knows the whole entire thing. Now listen, all this means I'm a half-blood. And that's bad. Trust me, you don't want be a demigod. Be happy if your parent(s) tell you you are a regular kid. Don't ever think someone you know is a monster. NEVER. Anyways, today is my father's birthday. My mom surprised him by planning a trip to his number three favorite place in the world. Montauk Beach. My dad said a bunch of his and mom's friends were coming. They also said some others were coming too. I knew my Uncle Nico, Aunt Thalia, Uncle Tyson, his brother Samuel, and Uncle Grover. I didn't know who else was coming. So when we got there, my uncle Nico came from nowhere with his wife and kids. He calls it shadow travelling. Next, my grandad Poseidon came from the ocean. Then Uncle Grover fell out of a tree with his wife, who was named Juniper, and their son Percy. He's my best friend. Aunt Thalia came in a silver convertible. Then, all the people I didn't know came. First a shiny blue van came. It had lightning bolts all over. This guy stepped out, with a baby. He had blue eyes. A lady and two girls came after him. Then this guy came out the back doors and went to the table and started drinking Kool-Aid. Weird guy. Then my father went to the guys with the blue eyes, who was apparently named Jason. A bunch of other people came. My dad's mechanic, my sister horse riding teacher, a lady with red hair, somebody wearing a silver dress, a guy who came from the sun, etc. (A/N: These are Leo, Hazel, Rachel, Artemis, and Apollo. The others were Jake Mason, Clovis, Butch, and Travis and Kate with their son Luke.) One of the girls who came in the van came to me. She said that her that dad's dad was Zeus, and that her dad was my Aunt Thalia's brother. Personally, I hated Zeus. Well, technically, he was my great-grandad on my mom's side. Apparently, she sensed it. "Don't hate Zeus." she sneered. "Why not?" I asked. "Zeus is the most all powerful god. Your grandpappy is a pile of seaweed." she said. Now that just pissed me off. I swear, ya can't blame me for what happened next. All Hades broke loose. I shot water at her. Then she brought down lightning to me. Suddenly, there was a quintent in my hand. Gift from Gramps. Whaddya know. But now, she couldn't hurt me. I had a storm blowing around me. I channeled the power from the trident and raised the water from the sea high above. Then I let it go. Thousands of gallons of water fell on her. Not me, because some huge dog came and picked me up. (A/N: The dog is Mrs. O'Leary, and a quintent is a trident with five points.) Chapter 2 Jared (Butch's son): Bad I saw the son of Percy Jackson battling with the daughter of Jason Grace. Bad. Really, really bad. My dad showed me a ROFL Iris Video of the one time Percy and Jason fought. Jason ended up unconscious and electrified, while Percy was alive, unharmed, and sleepy. Jason Grace was in the hospital for four whole weeks. I wondered what would happen next. Then almost the whole ocean fell on Reyna Grace. Odie was picked up by a hellhound and carried away. "Oh, Styx." ''I said to myself. Wondering what happens next, eh? "Bravo! Bravado! Bravissimo!" said Frank Zhang. "Get lost, Fighting Arrow." said Percy. "Ow. That took the life out of me." said Odie. "Never pull stunts that big." said his father. Reyna was still unconscious. Her father went to pick her up. Apollo went to heal her. Then something even weirder happened. It was big. And blue. Actually, before I get into that, maybe I should tell you some stuff. Ya really oughta know what happened after the War With Terra. BOOM! BIG WAR! OVER! HEADLINES! OLYMPUS OPENED! Now, you see, obviously everyone got a wish, right? So Jason chose this, Piper chose that, Leo chose nada, Hazel chooses life, Annabeth resumes fixing Olympus and both camps, Chiron gets a permit to open a new camp/get more space, etc. Everyone except Percy Jackson. Then the gods say the Romans and Greeks have to seperate again because Styx'll get mad ticked off if they break this oath, because they kept it so long. And everyone'e like: "FAT CHANCE!" So then Jackson cooks up this plan. He tells the Big Three to admit two new people on to the Council: Chronos and Styx. Why? Because he wants Chronos to stop time long enough to let the plan work. Chronos doesn't really like the gods, so ya gotta give him something so he'll help the gods. So Chronos help them and joins the Council. Then they enlist the help of Styx. She does some rituals and stuff and reverses the oath so that it was only applicable until August 17, 2010, which was the day this was happening. And boom! Greeks and Romans are friends now! Hooray! So why am I telling you all this? Because ya won't understand what happens without this information. Chapter 3 Jason: Some Dude Claims Odysseus Jackson After He Knocks My Daughter Into Unconsciousness A weird hologram was around that kid, Odie. It seemed as if he was underwater. Everyone turned to Poseidon. You know Odie is the kid of the all-powerful, right? Good. "Dad, did you claim him?" asked Percy. ''"No Styx, Sherlock." ''I thought. "Not I. Some other, much more powerful force." answered my uncle. Dang. I was wrong. Not the Sea King. "Indeed." said a new voice. "Behold the Champion of Hydros." Everyone looked for the voice. Some was there. Someone who looked like he was made of water. "Are you Hydros?" asked the Oracle. "No, I'm Chronos, lord of time." he replied. "Seriously?" asked Valdez. "Oh, absolutely. That's why I'm ''made of water!" he answered. "So, uh, why'd ya do it?" asked Leo again. "Shut up. Go ask the Oracle." he retorted. Leo was about to ask Rachel when the Hydros god interrupted. "Not you, fool, him. What were you going to ask anyways?" He pointed at Odie. "What do I ask?" asked the boy. "Ask for your destiny." said the now acknowledged personification of water. "What is.......my destiny?" asked Odie hesitantly. A prophecy comes next. Hooray! A nice little quest, a trip round the country and dying! Hooray! Chapter 4 Percy: My Son Gets His First Prophecy The champion shall go west to the mountain of despair to thwart the plans from inside the Lair Tactics and death come for this ride the Prince of Time shall down the Tide Lightning will enter the House of Creation and be not led astray by the Giver of flames to find the last of the numerous names But to formed is the association. "What was that?" asked my boy. You see, he was born to me and Annabeth. And Athena was all: "Destroy him! He's related to Poseidon!" and my father-in-law named him Odie, after Odysseus. Then my dad got ticked off. So we named our next son Orion. Weird story, huh? But Odie's prophecy is weirder. What lair? Association? "So uh, what was that?" he asked again. "A prophecy. You go here and there, and kill monsters, and bad guys. Then you come back, but never take a plane." I said. "What a wonderful explanation. You see, Odie, first you have to choose two friends. This time, they were chosen for you. Then you go the selectedd destination and defeat bad things and come back." said Annabeth. "So who's going with me?" he asked. "Travis and Marcus." I said. "Why me?!" asked Travis. "Because the prophecy said tactics. My special gift is battle tactics." said Frank. "So why me and not you?" he asked. "Because you are his generation." said Frank. "And then why me?" asked Marcus. "Why not Jen?" he continued. "Because, he is Greek, and a Greek goes with Greeks." said Jason. "That was racist." I said. "Wonderful, Jackson." he said. "Well, I think we have to go somewhere." I said. "Camp?" my dad asked. "Yeah." I said. Poof. We're there with all our things and cars. Chapter 5 Annabeth: My Old Home Oh gods. My son has a prophecy. My father-in-law just took us to Camp. "I miss this place." said Percy wistfully. "Your cabin is empty, too." said Poseidon. "Now I must leave." he said. And then he left. "I'll go to my cabin." said Jason, as he walked off to the Roman cabin. "Well, follow me." Percy said grimly. We headed towards the Big House with everyone else in tow. A bunch of campers asked for autographs: Percy, me, Nico, Thalia, Tyson. "Yes, hi, hi. Yep, it's the real me." Percy mumbled as he signed shirts and hands. "All right, that way people!" shouted Thalia. Soon we got to the Big House. As soon as we walked in: "Percy! Annabeth! Nico! Tyson! Thalia! Piper! Leo! Hazel! You lot!" came from Chiron. Odie: The Centaur, the Drunken, and the Big House "Ah. The famous Odysseus Jackson. Hello." said the centaur. "Hi. I guess you're Chiron." I said tentatively. "So, to business, I suppose." "Yeah. First, there was a fight. Then, I won. I exerted a huge mass of water. Hydros claims me. I get a prophecy. I'm supposed to take Travis and Marcus or Jen. But I had a better team in mind." I said. "And what would this team consist of?" he asked. "I would take me, Marcus, Jen, Travis, Silena, Orion, and the Graces." I said. "Why? It should be three." he said. "We would be three ''groups of ''three." I persisted. He looked at me and thought. Everyone else looked at me and thought. "So be it. You leave at dawn. Now go." he said. "Oh, joy, the famous brats and the and kids of the brat." said a new voice. "Hi, Mr. D." said my dad. "Oh, just leave, Pedro Johanaksen." he said. "You got it." said my dad. I think that was Dionysus Chapter 6 Odie: Quest Prep and Tour "Come on." said Dad. "Where are we going?" I asked. "My old house." he said. "Grandpa's cabin?" I asked. "Yeah." he said. Then we approached it. It was long and low. Blue and green. It reminded me of the sea. "Come on in." he said. Inside was an awesome space. "Admire it later. Follow me." he said. "You have to prepare for this quest." he said as he took a duffel bag out of a closet. "Let's see, you'll need this, and this, and this, and, oh! This thing! And this and this. And your sister. Hrmm. This and this. Your mother can do the rest." he said. "Now I'll show you around." he said. "That's the Zeus cabin. Then mine, Poseidon, then Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Dionysus." he said as we stood next to the hearth. "Then on this side is Hera, Demeter, your mom's; Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Dionysus." he finished. "Doesn't somebody own this hearth?" I asked. "Yes, Odysseus Jackson, I own it." said a voice. "Hi, Hestia." my dad said. "Hello Percy. And this is your son, yes?" she said. "Yes." I said. "Why don't you have a cabin?" I asked. She frowned. "I don't prefer a cabin. Oh dear, you boys look famished. Have some food." she said, and waved here hand to make a table of food. "Angs, Eshda!" my dad said with his mouth full. Chapter 7 Odie: Hades Cabin After we finished eating, my dad took me around the corner and started talking again. "This is Hades, Hypnos, Morpheus, Janus, Kratos, Zelus, Triton, Aeolus, the Anemoi, Delphin, so on, so forth." "Dad, there'' is'' no Hades cabin." I said. "Oh yeah? Come here." he said. We went to stand on a flat black pavement. Then he lifted a door. "This is the cabin." he said. "Come in!" shouted a voice I recognized as Uncle Nico. When we climbed in, we were on a floor with a hole in the corner. "Come downstairs." my dad instructed. We went down a set of stairs, crossed the room, and went down some more stairs. I estimated that we passed 50 stories before we located uncle Nico. "Uncle Nico, you need an elevator." I said. "I'll think about that. What brings you here?" he said. "Nothing. Just dropping by." my dad said. Then they had a long conversation in Latin. So I didn't understand most of it. Chapter 8 Silena: My Mom Does A Lot of Stuff My brother had just selected me to go on a quest with him and a bunch of other cousins and all that. Actually, they are first cousins, first cousins once removed, and first cousins and first cousins once removed on the Other ''side of the family. But my family isn't what we're talking about. We're talking about how my mom went almost crazy before the quest. "Ok, let's see. You'll need this, and this, and this, and this, and this, and this. That's it!" my mom said as she packed a bag. "Now let's go get you a weapon." she said. We stepped outside and she took me to a garden shed at the back of here cabin. "Come with me." she said as she opened the door. We descended a long set of stairs. Then, a huge room of weapons was spread in front of us. "Wow!" I said. "Yeah, I know. It's amazing. Your uncle and my dad did it all. Now let's see, do you want a knife, a sword, a gun or something else?" she asked. "Hmmm. Can I get a knife?" I said. "Knives. Wait here." she said and ran off. She came back with a stack of papers. "OK, we need to search this pile and find knifes." she said. "All these papers?" I said. "Yes." After an hour of looking, we found a page that said: KNIVES: FLOOR -12 "We have to go down twelve floors?" I complained. "No. There's an elevator." she said. "Oh, good." I said. When we got downstairs, I was breathless. "Amazing, isn't it?" my mom asked. "Yep." I said. "Now I think I have a special knife for you." She led me down the corridors, and as we walked, I couldn't help but stare at all the knifes. "Here we are!" she said. We had reached a case labeled "KNIVES OF FAMOUS PEOPLE." Winston Churchill. Napoleon Bonaparte. Julius Caesar. Alexander the Great. Gus. Frederick Chase. Carter Kane? These were but some of the names of the famous people. Except..."Mom, who are Carter Kane and Gus?" I asked. "Oh, Carter is one of your dad's old friends. Old, old, old. They go back a long way. Gus was an old camp leader here. Before your father and Luke Castellan." she said. Older than Castellan. That was probably the '90s. "I think you should take Caesar's knife. He always told your father to give it to a relative." she said. "Dad knows Julius Caesar?" I exclaimed. "Oh yes. He helped us win the war so many years ago. Anyways, the knife is yours now." she said. Wow. This knife is ancient. Chapter 9 Leo Valdez: Eht Bal The others had split from me. I went to my old cabin. I went in. Nobody there. Good. I went to the back wall and propped open the secret door. "I've waited a long time for this." I said. I jumped down the slide. I landed at the bottom quiker than I expected. I lit some fire in my hand. Ah, just how I remembered it. I looked around, then turned on the light. "Here I am, old home, here I am." I once swore never to come back here. Yet here I was. I walked to another back wall and knocked. "Come in!" shouted a voice. Nico di Angelo: Xolmen Jenzon The Xolmen Jenzon. That is what I was constructing. A knock came at the door. "Come in!" I shouted. The door slid open and Valdez came out. "XJ?" he asked. "Not without him." I said. "He's supposed to be ''dead." Leo said. "We made it with him." I insisted. "Where the hell are we going to find him?" he asked. "Iris message?" I asked. "Sure." he said. "O, Iris, collect call to Zen Sand." I said. "Zen" appeared. "Collect call, eh?" he said. "Yeah. Now, we need to reconstruct the XJ." I said. "Are you crazy?" he said. "Just a little." said Valdez. "I knew that. But last time--" he started. "Nobody cares what happened last time." me and Valdez said. "Ok." said Sand. He recited the spell and Leo lit his fire. I said my lines and raised the complted XJ. "Behold." I said. "It is complete." said Valdez. "The Xolmen Wrengoh Jenzon of the 21st Century." said Zen. "A weapon." I said. "An object of imagination." said Valdez. "The ultimate choice." said Zen. "Last time we tried this," said Zen. "We know. You formed the Cosolidation of Six and died." said Leo. "And you moved underground." said I. "Still don't know where, right?" asked Sands. "Yep." we both said. "Hao, Katzoa." he said. "Kao, Hatzoa." said Valdez. "Zao, Kathao," said I. We ended the Iris message. Chapter 10 Odie: Mush if By Sea Everyone was there at the lake to see us go. "Hold up." I said. "What?" my mom asked. "There's eight of us." I said. "Where's the ninth?" We were at sea....with Mark Rodriguez onboard. Mark was the son of Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse La Rue. "Where to again?" he asked. "The Mountain of Despair." I said. "Ah. And that is?" he asked once more. "Home of the Titans." I said grimly. "WHAT? I'm going there?" he said. "Yeah. Why? Ya know the place?" I asked. "Sure as Hades. I was born there." he said. "What?! Born there?" I exclaimed. "Yeah. Nearly died too. Someone named Zen Sands saved me and my parents. "Zen...that means Peace in Chinese." I said. "Gods know who he is. I know I don't." he said. Zen Sands: Reminiscing I flashed back to my past. I ran around a field, searching. Then I found him. Near dead. He was coughing blood. "Z..Z..." He couldn't even get out my name. "Fifteen. You are Hark Mahill." I said. "Yes. And now I am dead." he said. HIs head fell slack. I told 2, who blew the horn fifteen times. I flashed back to another time. I was standing in my room. The XJ started up. I saw the earthquake in the distance. I watched the evil army fall into the ground. Water rushed through the gap and formed a river. And thus ended the Invasion. To a more recent time: I worked on my car. Then the eagle flew into my garage. It gave me a letter. I read it. "Oh, Styx. We are in a hell lot of trouble." I said. Chapter 11 Odie POV "Holy Suffering Gods! What is that thing?" asked Marcus. "Hydra! Run from the acid!" said my sister. "How'd they kill it?" I asked. "Our dads did it!" shouted Reyna. "So did Hercules!" suppplied Jen. "How?" said I. "Chop off the heads and burn it!" said my sister. "Who has fire?" asked Mark. A blank moment befell us. "The Campfire!" we all said. We returned to the campfire, which was near Veracruz. We took fire on nine sticks. I chopped off two hydra heads. Mark and Jen burned them. Silena threw ''the Julius ''and chopped off another that I burned. We continued the process until the whole thing was down. ------ Why were we in Mexico? Why was the Hydra there? We were going for the Panama Canal, but we stopped in Veracruz for supplies. There was a Mexican knock-off of Monster Donut and boom! Hydra! "Never stop in Mexico." advised Mark. "Agreed." said I. We settled in for the night after that. Other Notes 2B Continued. . Category:The Series Without A Name Right Now Category:Future Category:The Storm Rider Category:X Yman